


Give Me Love

by Maddito_the_Bonito



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love Potion/Spell, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Or Is It?, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Self-Hatred, True Love, endgame hinny, harry potter loves ginny weasley, hermione/ginny friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddito_the_Bonito/pseuds/Maddito_the_Bonito
Summary: Harry sighed. “Like the way she holds her teacups, with both hands and close to her face. Or how she laughs so hard when she’s telling a story that she’s gasping and crying and can’t even get the words out. Or - the way she looks when she’s cooking, her face all pinched up in concentration and focus. Stuff like that made me fall in love with her.”Ginny decided to make her childhood dreams come true by making Harry hers for just one day. But days turned into weeks, and suddenly they're engaged. Ginny administers the love potion every night so Harry doesn't fall out of love with her. One day, Ginny is injured and she can no longer give the potion to Harry. She thinks her relationship is doomed... but is it?**Title from the song by Ed Sheeran. I do not own the song or any of the characters**





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sooo this is my first fic on here and it's probably trash but it was fun to write so i don't really care. It's unedited, which you can probably tell! A few little notes before we start:
> 
> 1\. I read a fic about ginny using a love potion on harry where she used hot chocolate every night and i thought it was a cute idea that i wanted to add in to mine. i don't remember who wrote it so if you do please let me know in the comments so i can give credit. the rest of the story is completely my own and my own ideas.
> 
> 2\. I don't know if it's possible for someone to fall in love while they're under a love potion, but anything is possible in fanfiction so we're gonna say it is
> 
> 3\. This is my first fix and I kinda have no idea what I'm doing to pls don't be rude in the comments (although i would love constructive critisism)

It started out small. Ginny just wanted to know what it felt like, to be loved by Harry Potter. It was a very mild love potion, mimicking actual love instead of obsessiveness. Fred and George and sold her potions, she easily smuggled them into the castle. It was far too easy to slip bit into Harry’s pumpkin juice one morning. Ginny only meant for it to be a one time thing. She’d achieve the dreams of her childhood, and then let Harry live his life normally. 

Naturally, things did not go to plan. Being loved by Harry Potter - it was the best feeling in the world. He was practically  _ perfect _ . He was considerate and thoughtful and always made sure that Ginny was happy. It was those small things he did, Ginny thought later, that really made her keep using the potion. Those small actions that weren’t a result of the love potions. Just Harry treating the girl he thought he was in love with with the utmost care and respect. 

It wasn’t that Ginny disliked the things the love potion brought, of course. The constant company and almost puppy-like obedience (which Ginny tried to never abuse, truly) and the sappy love confessions. Ginny appreciated those things, too. But it was those small, subtle things that Harry did that made him so irreplaceable and loveable. As Harry’s sixth year came to a close, Ginny finally decided she had to stop. Harry would be going off to face You-Know-Who soon, and she would have cursed herself if she was the distraction that cost him the wizarding world, or his life.

Sure enough, a few days after she stopped using the potion, Harry came to Ginny to break up. He promised it was not because his feelings had changed, although Ginny knew better and saw the slightly confused look in his eyes, that revealed that he also knew better. 

That summer, she allowed herself one kiss - just one. A tiny drop into Harry’s glass the morning of his birthday. Just enough to last while she kissed him with all the passion in the world. Ron, of course, ruined the moment for them, and Harry was lost to her once again. 

Ginny promised herself that was it, there would be no more love potion. She had all but given up the idea that Harry would fall in love with her of his own accord, and she was going to have to live with that. The guilt was all-consuming, and Hermione had given her a few suspicious looks.

Then came the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry was there, looking at her with those eyes. Eyes filled with a strange desire, something that Ginny knew was simply an aftereffect of the potion and caused by the confusion Harry had to be feeling, to be so in love with her, and then feel nothing. Ginny tried to ignore the longing to make Harry hers again. The guilt was too much.

Or at least it was, until Harry came to her. It was after the battle, when Harry was still staying at the Burrow before he returned for his 8th year of Hogwarts. Ginny was sitting in the backyard, braiding blades of grass together and thinking of Remus and Dumbledore and Fred and everyone else who had been lost.

Harry approached her carefully, and sat a respectful distance away. “How are you?”

Ginny had shrugged noncommittally, giving a feeble, “You know. As well as can be expected.”

Harry didn’t say anything, didn’t need to. They both understood each other. Ginny wished more than anything that she could have gone back and never used the stupid love potion. Now they had history, and it was like a block between their friendship. 

Harry spoke a few seconds later. “I keep waiting for it to get better. But I still have dreams - my parents. Cedric. Sirius. Dumbledore. All of them, over and over again.  _ And it’s all my fault. _ ”

Ginny felt her heart crack. Impulsively, she put her hand on Harry’s. “Don’t. Don’t say that. None of this was your fault. Harry, without you and everything you did, we would all be dead. I wouldn’t be here. You saved everyone.”

Harry swallowed, still unwilling to accept it. “It’s not just that. I… I’m messed up, Ginny. I don’t… I have affectionate feelings for you. I think. But it’s like… it’s like something inside of me is broken.” Desperately, Harry looked up at her. Tears filled his eyes. “What if I can never love again?”

Ginny felt the guilt wash over her. What had she done to this poor, sweet boy? She had ruined him. Before she could speak - though what she was going to say was unclear, maybe confess everything, maybe spout off soft condolences - Harry spoke again. “I’m sorry, Ginny. You don’t deserve this. I just… I  _ want  _ to love you. And I don’t know if having all of this happen to me has ruined something. Or maybe I just need time to heal. … I’m just so sorry.”

Ginny stayed silent, thinking. Abruptly, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. “It’s going to be okay, Harry. I’ve got to go, I think Mum is calling for me.”

Hurrying before he could detect her lie, Ginny ran inside and up into her bedroom. Locked in a small box in her trunk was the love potion. Harry was practically asking for it. Would it really be so harmful? He would be happy, stop feeling so broken. She would be happy, next to the man she had always loved. 

Slowly, Ginny took out a small vial and tucked it into her pocket. Everything was going to be okay.

___________

Harry slept in the next morning, ignoring the sounds coming from the rest of the house. He felt so drained and tired. It had been months since the Battle of Hogwarts. Shouldn’t he be getting over it by now? Everyone else seemed to be coping just fine. Why couldn’t he?

And then there was Ginny. Ginny, who Harry couldn’t get off his mind. Had something inside of him been so messed up and ruined by all the tragedies in his life that it was now impossible for him to love? Had he, in a way, turned into Voldemort? Had he become the monster he tried so hard to destroy? 

Reluctantly, Harry forced himself to get out of bed and head downstairs. He’d feel worse if he lay in bed all day. Downstairs, Mrs. Weasley was cleaning up the dishes from breakfast. There was still a plate sitting out, laden with sausages and eggs and a variety of other things that Mrs. Weasley had made. Ron and Hermione were sitting side by side on the couch, talking in low voices, shooting glances at Mrs. Weasley every few seconds. 

Seeing them made Harry feel even worse about everything. He was happy for his best friends, truly he was. But their relationship had turned their perfect ‘Ron and Harry and Hermione’ into a ‘RonandHermione and Harry’. He was separated from them, even if Ron and Harry were still the best of friends. He knew the conversation they were having now was not one that he could ever be a part of. 

Nor, he consoled himself as he sat down, one he wanted to be a part of. They had been trying to work up the courage to ask Mrs. Weasley if they could move out together for weeks now. To be honest, Harry was starting to get annoyed by the topic. He smiled good morning to Ginny, not wanting to say anything after their conversation from the night before. 

Ginny smiled back, looking up from the muggle fiction book she was reading. She was nursing a large cup of tea. Harry couldn’t help but be endeared by the way she held it, with both hands, putting it on the edge of the book to keep it open. It was a soft, familiar thing that made Harry’s heart ache. 

He tucked into breakfast, enjoying the delicious home-cooked meal that was magically kept warm for all the hours he had been asleep. Harry sipped his coffee thoughtfully, an odd feeling washing over him. He didn’t notice Ginny’s eager look, or the frown that Hermione suddenly bore as she watched him. Harry couldn’t quite put a finger on the feeling that he had, and he decided flying might help. He hastily finished his breakfast, and then bade farewell to the others.

Harry flew around the countryside on his Firebolt, trying not to think about all the memories it held. It was after lunchtime when he decided to head back. He felt guilty for making Mrs. Weasley save his food for the second time that day. As he put his broomstick back in the shed, he felt a sudden desire to see Ginny. 

Almost on cue, she appeared in the doorway. Harry felt his throat grow dry as he looked at her. Feelings that he hadn’t actually felt in over a year came rushing back to him. It was probably something to do with the flying, which he hadn’t done in months. Ginny had a hesitant look on her face, hopeful yet reserved.

Harry started to speak, then stopped, searching for the words. “Ginny… I want to be with you. I know I’m messed up, I know it’s going to take me a while to heal, but if you’ll have me I’d like to… Ginny, would you like to go out with me?”

Tears filled Ginny’s eyes, and Harry felt his do the same. He wanted to protect her, keep her from sadness. Wordlessly, he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. She liked it when he did that, he remembered. As they stood there in the afternoon sun, arms wrapped around each other, Ginny finally spoke. And, little bit though it was, Harry felt his heart drop at the word.  _ Yes. _

__________

Ginny kept using the potion, far longer than she planned to when she put it in Harry’s coffee that morning. Long enough for the two of them to move out together, shortly after Ron and Hermione, into a flat near Diagon Alley. Long enough for them to form habits and build a life together. Even to get engaged, although Ginny was still feeling hesitant about marrying him under the influence of the potion.

She administered the love potion every night, when they shared a cup of hot chocolate and talked about their days. There was something about that time that always seemed special to Ginny. Before the love potion truly had a chance to kick in, Harry acted a bit more like his usual self. Less willing to bend at her every whim because of the devoted and obsessive love that the potion caused, and more like a teasing and caring friend. More than a friend, of course, since he was still engaged to her, but she could tell that it wasn’t fake anymore. 

All was well. Harry was happy, with Ginny and with the rest of his life. Ginny was happy, having long since learned to ignore her guilt, since that day about a year ago. She and Harry had grown together. She helped him overcome his struggles from the war and his life with the Dursleys. Harry gave her all the attention she never got growing up with so many brothers. 

Ginny should have known that it wasn’t going to last forever. Ginny had been on her way home from practice with the Holyhead Harpies. She had chosen to walk, since it was a nice night, and was thinking back on the good practice they’d had, and looking forward to her nightly hot chocolate with Harry. She had put her wand in her bag, thinking she wouldn’t need it on her way home. 

She was passing a deserted stretch of the road, not paying attention to her surroundings. Out of nowhere, a group of three masked men appeared. Two of them held her back while the other ruffled through her bag in search of money or valuables. Ginny fought as hard as she could, wishing she had her wand. However, she was no match for the three men and soon found herself lying in the alley, close to unconsciousness.

With her remaining strength, Ginny conjured a patronus and sent a message to Harry. Head throbbing and oozing blood, everything went black.

Ginny opened her eyes to find herself lying on her back, sunlight streaming through an open window. She felt like it was early afternoon, but couldn’t tell for certain. She was in a hospital room, St Mungos. Sitting on an uncomfortable looking chair next to her was Harry, his head sagging against the edge of the bed, and his hand loosely.

Ginny sat up suddenly, in panic. It was the next afternoon, most likely. It had been well over 24 hours since Harry had taken the love potion. It would take 48 hours for it to completely disappear, but Harry was probably already losing the effects. Dimly, Ginny realized that her entire body was in pain. 

Soon, a healer arrived and was delighted to see Ginny awake. Ginny cautiously nudged Harry, knowing that he would sleep through this if he wasn’t woken up. Harry woke up looking bleary-eyed, but immediately turned to Ginny. “How are you feeling?”

Ginny swallowed with some difficulty. “Terrible. What happened?”

“You were beaten to a bloody pulp is what happened!” Harry said angrily. “I found you lying on the ground, bleeding out. What were you thinking, going out without your wand ready?”

Ginny noticed immediately that the potion was starting to wear off. Harry, usually so docile and loathe to say anything against her, was upset. Rightfully and refreshingly so. She had been careless to leave her wand in the bag. 

“I have half a mind to go hunt down those muggles and -” Harry broke off, noticing for the first time the healther. He coughed and turned away.

Ginny put a hand on his shoulder. Clearing her throat, she said, “No, Harry. You can’t. I’m fine.”

Harry seemed to be struggling with himself. Normally, he would have agreed without a second thought. Finally, he spoke meekly. “Of course, dear. You’re right. I shouldn’t do anything. Are you sure you’re alright?”

Ginny nodded. “Nothing a little healing won’t fix. I expect I’ll be going home very shortly, right?”

The healer looked hesitant. “I’m not sure… we’re facing a few complications with the healing. I think it has something to do with internal damage, our spells aren’t strong enough to handle it. But, we’ll have you home as soon as possible.”

Dread crept into Ginny’s mind. “What… I won’t have to stay overnight, will I?”

“I’m afraid an overnight stay is almost guaranteed.” The healer said grimly. “We might have to call in a muggle specialist.”

Harry squeezed Ginny’s hand, not realizing the brevity of the situation. “It’ll be alright, love. I’ll be with you the entire time.”

The healer looked even more uncomfortable. “I’m very sorry, sir, but you’re going to have to leave the room soon. Hospital protocol. And you’ll have to go home for the night, as well.”

Harry faltered. “Oh. I suppose there’s not going to be any use fighting you, is there. Well then, Ginny, I’m just going to owl Ron and Hermione and let them know what happened. I’ll be back in just a second.”

He was just leaving her side when he paused. “What happened to your ring?”

In horror, Ginny looked down. The modest, yet beautiful, engagement ring that Harry had bought her only a few weeks before was missing. Ginny’s eyes filled with tears. “They must have taken it, while they were beating me up. I’m so sorry, Harry! I’m a terrible fiance!”

Ginny was referring to more than just the ring,t but Harry didn’t realize that. He kissed her knuckles and squeezed her hand before letting go. “Don’t worry, I’ll just get a new one. Our love is more than just a ring.”

_ Right _ , Ginny thought bitterly.  _ It’s just a potion _ .

Harry left to go owl the others, and Ginny felt like crying. She wasn’t going to be returning home tonight, Harry would be. Without the love potion. By this time tomorrow, he would have realized the truth about their entire relationship. Ginny wondered if he would come to the hospital and confront her, or if he would simply gather his things and leave. Either option seemed horrible. 

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon with her, reading from her latest muggle book. It had grown to be one of Ginny's favorite things that they do often, Harry reading while Ginny cooked or rested. She loved the sound of his voice. Around dinner time, Ron and Hermione showed up. Ron took the same defensive stance as Harry had, while Hermione asked if there was anything she could get Ginny. 

The healer confessed that the rule was simply that no males were aloud when a female was being tested on, and therefore Hermione would be able to stay. Harry was ready to steal a batch of polyjuice potion, but Ginny told him to go home and get a good night's sleep. She didn’t want him to be here when the love potion stopped working. 

Later in the evening, the muggle specialist arrived and Ron and Harry were ushered out of the room. Ginny almost burst into tears as she saw the hopeful, trusing, and caring face of her fiance. Who, after tomorrow would not be her fiance. Who would not have a kind face, but a hateful, disgusted, betrayed one. 

The muggle healer was mostly successful, but he still needed a day or two more to finish the operation. Hermione conjured up a cot for herself to sleep on, and the girls got ready for bed. Ginny had drifted apart from Hermione a bit, ever since Hermione had suspected Ginny of using a potion on Harry. There had been a time when they were close to best friends. 

Ginny was ready to confess to Hermione about the love potion and the horrible mess that they would wake up to, but the door creaked open all of a sudden. Hermione jumped to her feet, wand out. In the doorway, there were two mugs floating stationary in midair. “Quick, shut the door.” A familiar voice hissed, and Hermione went to shut it. The mugs floated across the room and rested on the bedside table. Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak, and beamed at Ginny. 

“I can’t stay with you all night, they have sensors and things. But I thought we could at least have some hot chocolate. I felt like I couldn’t go to sleep without it. Maybe it was just because you weren’t there.”

Ginny felt her chin begin to wobble, and before she knew it she had burst into tears. Harry looked quite taken aback, but didn’t hesitate to crouch down and comfort her. Ginny pushed him away. “I’m sorry, Harry, I’m sorry. I can’t. Just go, please, just leave.”

“Wha - Ginny, what’s going on?” Harry asked incredulously. 

Hermione, thankfully, came to Ginny’s defense. ‘Harry, just go. Ginny isn’t feeling well because of everything that’s happened. She’ll be better in the morning.”

That was a lie; if anything, Ginny would be far, far, worse in the morning. As soon as Harry had donned the invisibility cloak and shut the door behind him, Hermione turned on Ginny. “Care to explain what all that was about?”

Ginny sighed, and with a great sense of foreboding, began to tell her story. Hermione listened with a passive face, not revealing her thoughts. When Ginny finally finished explaining why Harry was going to leave her tomorrow, she stood up and paced around the room a few times. 

Finally, she spoke. “Oh, Ginny. What were you thinking? This is a mess… imagine what Harry’s going to think? And - oh goodness - your mother! I could turn you in, you know.” Upon seeing the horror on Ginny’s face, Hermione quickly amended. “I’m not going to, of course. I’m still your friend. I just can’t believe… Ginny, you can’t start using it again. You know it’s not right.”

“I know,” Ginny said weakly. “But Harry seemed to want it, before I started, and we were so happy… I just didn’t want to leave him.”

Hermione comforted the younger girl, saving a long lecture about love potions and consent for later. Right now, Ginny was injured and about to be broken up with. As factual and strict as Hermione was, she wasn’t that heartless. Unfortunately for all her compromised morals, Ginny didn’t see much improvement over the night. She got very little sleep and was awake crying for most of the night. She knew that in a few short hours, everything was going to change.

__________

Harry woke up the next morning feeling like something was missing. Frowning, he reached over and felt coldness - where was Ginny? He worried for a few seconds, before remembering the events of the day before. Ginny, in the hospital. The chocolate milk and tears. He hoped that she would be okay.

Harry initially thought that the feeling of something missing would go away, but it only intensified. He lay in bed, thinking over everything. After a few minutes, he sighed and got up. He should go see Ginny. Harry froze, halfway through putting on his jeans. That’s what felt different, although Harry couldn’t tell what exactly was different about it.

Maybe he would feel better when he saw her again, Harry reasoned. He finished getting dressed then headed downstairs to eat a quick breakfast before heading to the hospital. He was just pulling his shoes on, a slice of buttered toast halfway out of his mouth, when Hermione popped through the fireplace.

Harry immediately straightened up. “Is it Ginny? Is everything okay?”

Hermione looked grimly at him. “I think that’s for you to tell me. How do you feel this morning?”

“How did you know?” Harry asked. He was startled by her preeminent knowledge, but not surprised. Hermione always seemed to know a bit more than anyone else.

“Ginny told me everything. Harry, I’m so sorry - she had no right. If I had any idea what was going on…” Hermione shook her head, at a loss for words. “You won’t have to come see her, of course. I warned her that you would likely already be gone.”

Harry had no idea what she was talking about, but it seemed like everything was going to be made clear soon. “Hermione, what are you going on about? What did she do?” He frowned. “She’s okay, right? Something bad didn’t happen?”

Hermione looked distressed. “You mean you haven’t realized it? Harry, how do you feel about Ginny today?” She spoke the words carefully, gauging his reaction.

Harry paused, considering. “I feel… different. It’s like I’ve been, I don’t know, in a daze. A Ginny-daze. I love her. God, I love her. But… something is different and I don’t know what it is.”

Harry watched as Hermione’s apologetic, comforting face turned to confusion. “Harry… you don’t love her.”

His eyes snapped to hers. “What? How could you say something like that? We’re engaged. We’ve been dating for months. She makes me happy.”

Hermione’s eyes filled with tears. “Harry, think about this for just a second. You fell for Ginny quite suddenly, didn’t you? And then as soon as we left, chasing after horcruxes, you stopped having feelings for her, right?”

“Not entirely,” Harry said, struggling with himself. “I did think about her a lot. I missed her.”

“But you stopped loving her!” Hermione said, encouragingly. “When you got back there was nothing - no romantic feelings for her. Until, one day, you just happened to fall madly in love with her.”

Hermione could tell that Harry was deep in denial, so she spoke her next words carefully. “Think about it. The hot chocolate, every night without fail. You never disagree with Ginny, ever. You do her every bidding.”

She watched Harry connect the dots, and look at her with horror in his eyes. “A love potion.”

“Oh, Harry!” Hermione wanted to throw her arms around her best friend, but he held up a hand, stopping her. 

“I just need a second to think about this.” Harry looked up at her, a desperate look in his eyes. “Is it possible to fall in love with the person giving you a love potion?”

Hermione faltered. “I mean, I’ve never heard of something like that happening, but I would think it is possible. Looking at the theory of the love potion, all it does is alter your perception of that one person in one specific way. Everything else in your brain is kept the same. And if you fell in love with Ginny in a different sense, instead of being an obsessive kind of love, but true love, then I don’t see any reason why it wouldn’t be possible.”

Harry looked satisfied. “Okay. Is that all you need to tell me, or can we go to the hospital now?”

“Harry, do you realize what’s going on here? She was drugging you! For your entire relationship! Are you sure you even have feelings for her at all?”

“I’m angry about it.” Harry said slowly. “What she did wasn’t okay. But in a way, I’m glad that she did it. That sounds insane, I know. But I wouldn’t have given her the time of day if she hadn’t - I wouldn’t have gotten to know her like I do now. Or a chance to develop real feelings. But yes, Hermione, yes they’re real feelings. Looking back I can see it now. When I was under the control of the potion, it was like Ginny was in control of me. Everything she did was perfect in my eyes, I did whatever she asked me to without hesitating. But there were times, usually at night, before the hot chocolate. When it would start to fade a little, and we had real conversations. That’s when I feel in love with her, I think. And I was still aware of those things, you know? When I was under its influence? I didn’t realize it then, obviously, but… there are a lot of things that the love potion doesn't affect.

Harry sighed. “Like the way she holds her teacups, with both hands and close to her face. Or how she laughs so hard when she’s telling a story that she’s gasping and crying and can’t even get the words out. Or - the way she looks when she’s cooking, her face all pinched up in concentration and focus. Stuff like that made me fall in love with her.”

Hermione hugged Harry, her eyes wet with tears. Ginny needed to hear this. “Harry! You’ve got to go talk to Ginny, right away. She’s been dreading this moment so much.”

Harry smiled. “Oh, I will. But there’s something I need to do, first.”

__________

 

Ginny had spent the morning in a combined state of sadness and panic. Harry could report her, have her arrested. The Harry she knew would never have done something like that. But the Harry she knew wasn’t aware that he had been drugged for the past year. At 9:15, someone knocked on the door and Hermione poked her head in.

In a gentle voice, she said, “Ginny, Harry’s on his way in. Good luck.”

Ginny felt bile rise in her throat. This was it. After this moment she would be alone, without a fiance and with the rest of her family most likely hating her. The door opened, without a knock, and Ginny closed her eyes. She braced herself for the anger, betrayal, sadness. Instead, she felt a hand being placed on her own.

“Gin, look at me.” Harry spoke softly. 

Ginny was trying not to cry. She didn’t understand - why was he being so nice to her? Was this some sort of cruel trick? She looked up at him. Harry had small, sad smile on his face. Ginny moved her hand away from the warmth of his. “Harry, you have no idea how sorry I am. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. It was just going to be one time, but then you were so perfect and I couldn’t stop, and then that day at the Burrow, you seemed so upset, I just… I couldn’t help myself.”

“It’s not okay that you did that, Ginny. It’s really not.” Harry began seriously. “You used me, took away my right to choose to be with you or not.”

Ginny choked out a sob. “I know, I know. I regret everything. I’m terrible, Harry, I don’t deserve you. Please, just don’t tell anyone. I’ll leave you alone completely. I won’t come home for Christmas so that you can see the family. Anything you want.”

“Anything I want?” Harry said slyly. Ginny nodded vigorously. “Ok. I want you to wear this.”

He was holding up a small gold ring. The same ring that had been taken from Ginny that night in the alley. She choked. “Is this your idea of a joke? A constant reminder of what I did and what I’ve lost?”

“No,” Harry said simply. “It’s a wedding ring. Couples wear them before they get married. I’m thinking it’ll be a long engagement - we both need time to heal. But, after all, it would look bad to call of the wedding if only to put it back on again in a few months.”

“W-what?” Ginny was confused. “Did Hermione give you more of the potion?”

Harry smiled brilliantly. “Nope. I just realized that I still love you. For who you are, not because of some potion. I’m not just holding on to fake feelings - Hermione said it was possible. And I love you, Ginny. More than anything.”

Ginny sank forward into his arms, in a hug that was both a thank you and an apology and an “I love you” all in one. 

What she did would take time to fix. They would have to rebuild their relationship. But all of that would be worth it if Ginny could have a chance to be with the real Harry Potter, not an obsessive, drugged one. She had made mistakes in the past, but Ginny was determined not to make any this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> nice job for making it through that trainwreck! hopefully my next fic is better. also i think its a little problematic that harry stayed engaged to her, like i want engame hinny but they should've like gone to therapy or waited a bit ya know? but im lowkey super lazy so im not gonna change it just know that idk if someone drugs you don't just get married to them right away ok ok cool. if you enjoyed this please leave a comment and kudo. have a happy easter! 
> 
> ps i would consider writing more about harry actually falling in love with her, like some hot chocolate scenes or other fluffy bits where harry feels something more than the obsession so if anyone is interested in that like lemme know and it can happen
> 
> Also this is gonna be part of a series based of of song lyrics or titles following a variety of different ships. if you have requests for characters, songs, or stores, comment them below and i'll see what i can do!


End file.
